Bloody Passion
by KitsueMage
Summary: Part of the 'Passion' Series. Zero and Kaname experiment new boundries in their relationship. Zero is still reluctant about some things and others... not so much.


Bloody Passion

--

_A/N: Hello. Here's another part of my _Passion_ series. It has absolutely nothing to do with any of my other works, other than the fact that I got the idea from my _Holiday_ series._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Cause if I did, I would put Kaname and Zero together._

--

Zero smiled as he read the book about vampires. Not that he could call them such. They were trying to be so human and failed so miserably at it, it was hilarious. "Vegetarian" vampires and sparking in the sun were a few of the ridiculous things he found. The novel was called _Twilight_; an ironic title the book takes place in the middle of the day, in school, for the first few chapters. And for some reason, always cloudy.

"Kiriyu-kun! Look!" Takuma Ichijo exclaimed, shoving a book in front of the Hunter's face. The Night Class nobles had more or less gotten used to his presence ever since he transferred to the Moon Dorm, but the same couldn't be said for the other vampires. Only the vice-president willingly approached the hunter. "Look at this manga! It's hilarious!"

Zero blinked at the title. "Ouran Host Club?"

"Here! Try it, you may like it!" Takuma said shoving the manga in his face. A sudden loud 'BANG' made the blonde haired noble drop the book and the rest of the nobles to look up sharply. Zero jerked up, causing _Twilight_ to fly up in panic. Automatically, all heads turned upwards to the source of sound. Zero recognized it immediately. After all, he had heard that sound every time he had fired his _Bloody Rose._

Panic dropped into his stomach like a stone and the hunter stood up in a flash. Kaname's blood wafted down from his room. Scrambling up the stairs in somewhat a crazy manner, Zero slammed open Kaname's door. Kaname didn't bother to turn; there was only one person in the whole world who would dare to violate his personal space without asking. And it was the only person who would be able to get away with doing so.

Aido and the rest of the nobles gasped at the sight they saw. Kiriyu had defiantly done this before, but it still surprised them. Kaname was sitting, relaxed, on the bed, his back facing the door. But everyone could feel the pureblood aura that Kaname was emitting; it screamed '_go away_'.

Zero felt it too, but chose to ignore it. He had been around Kaname long enough to know that the pureblood never pushed him away. Takuma hurriedly closed the door after Zero had entered and shot the nobles a silent look. Without a fuss, all the nobles went back downstairs and resumed their chatting, an air of tension hanging around.

Crossing to the bed in swift strides, the hunter grasped Kaname's shoulder and pulled. The pureblood obediently swung around and stared at Zero in surprise. He was supporting a bloody wrist, grazed by the _Bloody Rose_ gun, and the offending weapon in the other hand.

"What are you thinking?!" Zero scolded, "Wait here."

Zero moved to stand up and retrieve the first aid kit that Kaname had never used.

"Wait!"

Kaname's sharp cry startled Zero and the hunter swung around in shock. Kaname raised his wrist to the hunter's line of vision and Zero froze. _Kaname couldn't mean he wanted him to…?_

"Lick it."

Kaname watched as Zero's eyes slowly went from light lilac to burning red. Closing his eyes swiftly, Zero shook his head. He didn't want Kaname to get the wrong impression. Yes, he would drink the pure blood if he absolutely needed it, but he didn't want Kaname to think he would jump at every chance to get it. The hunter loved the passionate sessions that occurred after every drinking period; even more so if Kaname made love to him without the drinking session. It made him feel that it wasn't… _payment_ for the blood he drank; that Kuran truly loved him for what he was. Which the pureblood had pointed out- multiple times- that he did.

Kaname did not speak, but shifted to pull Zero onto the bed. The hunter followed, and shook his head again when Kaname offered the tempting liquid in front of his nose. Kaname placed the uninjured hand on Zero's chin and forced the boy to look up.

Zero raised his head, gazing straight into the eyes of his lover. Warm auburn eyes filled with love and respect shimmered with happiness at Zero's refusal. It filled his heart with a twinge of happiness. Zero was one of the very few that would refuse to take his blood, which no common vampire would even think about refusing if offered. But Kaname wanted to give blood to his lover.

Kaname pressed the injured wrist on Zero's lips and Zero shrunk away, breaking eye contact, shaking his head again. Kaname smiled gently and soothingly whispered, "Its okay. Relax…"

Zero looked into Kaname's eyes once more, but this time opened his mouth. Kaname unflinchingly placed his wrist in the hunter's mouth and Zero placed one hand in Kaname's and the other on Kaname's arm, to support his wrist. The ex-human sucked gently on the wound as Kaname squeezed his hand. The pureblood threw his head back, feeling the sting of the bullet vanish under the soft tongue that was adoring his wrist.

Zero removed his hand from Kaname's and placed it on the bed, gently guiding the pureblood to rest. Kaname relaxed, gasping in quiet pleasure as the hunter licked and nibbled at his injured wrist, urging the hunter induced injury to close. Both knew that such an injury would not close quickly, even if it was just a graze. Kaname had been fully stripped of his powers; leaving a very vulnerable pureblood in the grips of a hunter.

Zero moved off Kaname's wrist to lavish the slim fingers. Gently undoing the buttons on Zero's jacket, Kaname felt a rush of pleasure as Zero's fangs brushed across his fingers.

"Ah! I feel… your fangs…" Kaname couldn't help but whimper. It wasn't a disgusting feeling; quite the opposite, it was a very arousing feeling. Those fangs had pierced his throat many times, each session less painful than the last as Zero practiced.

Zero pulled away, causing Kaname to whine softly out of loss. A fact that Zero wasn't too comfortable with just yet. The pureblood pulled Zero and rolled on top of the silver haired boy. He shifted the now unbuttoned shirt open so he could see the lovely toned chest better and began undoing his own shirt. Zero blushed and looked away.

"No."

Kaname's whisper wasn't harsh, but it sparked something inside the hunter. Looking back, he caught Kaname's gaze.

"Don't look away," Kaname whispered, savoring the small blush that had decorated his lover's face. After all this time, Zero was still embarrassed about seeing him undress. They had made loves countless times now, but Zero still held the innocence as if they were doing this the first time.

"Look," Kaname whispered, shrugging off his shirt and placing one hand on his neck and slowly moving down, showing Zero a full view of his body, "This beautiful body," he moved to his nipples and rubbed one gently, watching Zero's face flush darker, "This pleasure," he moved down to his flat stomach and whispered huskily as the other hand undid both their pants, "_All for you_!"

Zero squirmed as Kaname pleasured himself on top of him. This was defiantly an arousing experience. Kaname chuckled as he watched Zero.

"For you, and no one else," Kaname murmured softly, his wrist still bleeding. He dripped the blood onto Zero's chest and gently licked it off, using his fangs to draw a small amount of blood from Zero's chest, right on top of his heart. "Zero, show me your body," he purred softly, removing the hunter's pants from the slim hips and off.

Zero blushed and placed his hand where Kaname always bit him. He watched shyly as Kaname's breath hitched and the pureblood's arousal grew on his thigh. Blushing darkly, Zero ran his hand slowly down his own pale body, taking care to slowly tease the pureblood.

"Ka-Kana…me…" Zero whispered, as he blushed harder, trailing down his side and down his hip in a sensual way. This was seriously arousing to both boys. It was the first time Kaname had requested something like this from him.

Love and passion shined through the soft brown eyes, "Zero, pleasure yourself for me. Show me what you like."

Zero retracted his hand sharply and looked mortified at Kaname's request. When he realized that the pureblood was serious, the hunter hesitantly moved towards his own arousal, jerking up as his own hand pleasuring himself. "Ahh!"

Kaname slipped a finger covered in gel into Zero's tight body as the hunter jerked up. Placing one hand near the ex-human's face, he supported himself as he watched the pleasure filled lilac eyes.

Zero squirmed as he pleasured himself, but soon Kaname placed his free hand on Zero's arousal. Blushing, Zero looked down questionably at the hand. And Kaname lowered himself down, swallowing him in one movement.

Zero watched Kaname swallow him and gasped, throwing his head back onto the soft pillows of Kaname's bed.

Kaname swirled his tongue around the thick arousal. Feeling Zero jerk again into his mouth, the pureblood twisted two fingers into Zero's body. Zero moaned, none-too-quietly and fisted the sheets under him. Kaname had always been a passionate person. He was never sated with once or even twice.

The clinking of something brought Zero down from his high and horror filled him as he felt weights on his wrists.

"Let's play a game," Kaname purred, obviously intent on embarrassing Zero to death today. Zero knew how violent the games could turn out to be, but nevertheless nodded. This man held his heart, his soul, and his trust. Kaname smiled wickedly.

"I am the Master, you are the Slave," Kaname purred. Zero blushed deeply and wordlessly nodded. They had played this game several times before, and Zero knew what it required. It meant that Zero could only refer to Kaname as 'Master' and the pureblood could only refer to him as 'Slave'. The one who lost would be the one who said the other's given name first.

Of course, as the 'Slave' Zero had several advantages. Kaname would order him to do something, but how Zero accomplished it was his choice.

"Come here, slave," Kaname whispered softly, leaning back so Zero had to crawl towards him to reach him. Zero did so, blushing and looking downwards, away from his revealed body and Kaname's obvious arousal.

Kaname placed one hand under Zero's chin and whispered, "There's no need to look away. Look at your Master now." Zero turned his attention to Kaname's soft eyes and the pureblood beamed in pleasure, "That's a good boy."

Zero felt his cheeks heat up and Kaname slipped something around his head. He silently wondered where Kaname was going with this.

"You've been such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat," Kaname purred seductively. The pureblood would never force Zero to do anything that offended the pride of the proud boy, but at this point in time, he knew that anything he asked of Zero would be completed. Kaname didn't want to betray that trust, so he was always gentle when he played this game.

Zero shivered and whispered- in a soft, innocent voice that he knew Kaname always fell for- , "Thank you, Master."

Kaname stiffened, his eyes flashing mischievously. Zero was always so cute when he used that tone, and Kaname could never deny him anything when he used that voice. But using that tone wasn't against the rules.

Kaname gently guided Zero down to his arousal and whispered, "Suck."

Blushing, Zero placed one hand on Kaname's hip and the other at the base of the pureblood's arousal, the chains clinking together. He moved swiftly and swallowed Kaname in one movement, just as he'd seen Kaname do so for him.

Kaname jerked and moaned, watching Zero's every movement. Zero sucked softly, but sped up as he tasted the pre-cum leaking out. Flicking his tongue across the slit, he closed his eyes.

Fisting the sheets, Kaname moaned and said, "Enough, my slave… enough." Zero obediently stopped and whispered, "What shall I do next, Master?"

Kaname placed one hand on Zero's cheek and said, "You are such a good boy. Lie down on the sheets. Face-down."

Zero moved to obey, sliver hair spreading across the back of his head as he pressed himself against the sheets. Kaname had removed the chains, but Zero knew the game was still on. It wasn't off until one lost.

"Now, Slave," Kaname said, gently running a hand over Zero's back, "I am going to take you. You are such a good boy." He praised.

Zero moaned in response as he felt Kaname fill him from behind. Kaname rarely took him this way, but it never felt less incredible.

"Ah! Master…" Zero whimpered, feeling Kaname's hand travel down and grip him tightly, "Master… please."

"I'm going to take you hard and roughly," Kaname warned, knowing that Zero would have to brace himself, "Are you ready, my beautiful Slave?"

"Yes Mast—ah!"

Zero gave a sharp cry of pleasure as Kaname unexpectedly slammed in, and slid back out. Kaname gently raked his nails over Zero's back, not breaking the skin, nor bruising it. Zero shivered with pleasure as Kaname set a very fast and rough pace.

Zero pushed back every time, but found that Kaname was probably getting the use of his powers back because he couldn't keep up with him. Giving up, Zero felt content to just remain as still as possible as the pureblood slipped into and out of him roughly.

Kaname had taken him so many times now, it didn't feel too painful. But there was defiantly pain mixed in with the pleasure this time. The hunter moaned softly, pressing his face to the pillows in front of him, trying to resist the impulse of shredding them with his claws. Kaname was undoing him in the most exotic and unbelievable way.

Pausing and slipping out, the brunette gently guided the silver haired boy to turn over, which Zero gladly complied. The pureblood slid back in smoothly and let out a long sigh.

"Zero," he murmured, unable to stop himself. The boy under him gave Kaname a smile; he had won the game. Perhaps the only game that he would ever win against the pureblood.

"Kaname," Zero let out an equally long sigh as Kaname employed a slower, but equally rough pace with him, "Kaname, please…"

"Shhhh," the pureblood soothed, "Relax, my love. Was I too hard on you?"

Zero shook his head, knowing that Kaname was asking more about his pride more than anything else. Yes, Kaname used to be too hard on him before- before he knew the rules of the game- but now it seemed natural. It was unthinkable a year ago, but many things had happened since then.

"Good," Kaname purred, picking up the pace, "But I wasn't lying when I said you were a 'good boy'."

As the pureblood expected, Zero flushed attractively. If the hunter was in a normal state of mind, he would have retorted sharply but as it was…

"Nugh… ah!" Zero panted throwing his head back as Kaname stuck gold inside him. Bracing both hands on the sheets, the hunter weapon induced injury now long gone with the help of his pure blood, Kaname sped up, keeping his gaze fixed on the pale lips emitting pleasurable sounds.

Removing a hand off the mattress, Kaname slipped it around Zero's arousal. Enjoying the shocked gasp that Zero released, the pureblood moved his hand to match the pace he was thrusting in.

The stimulation was too much. With a pleasure filled cry, Zero climaxed, the milky liquid shooting through Kaname's grip. Kaname instantly released Zero and held him under the thighs, thrusting deeply and to the fullest. Zero writhed in pleasure as his prostate was assaulted by Kaname's hard length.

Zero's body gripped Kaname tightly and Kaname found himself drowning in a sea of pleasure. To take Zero like this…

Zero grunted and pulled Kaname down, sinking his fangs in. Kaname responded, revealing more of his neck while thrusting at the same time, allowing Zero's fangs to rock in his wound. Moaning Kaname released, feeling Zero drain him of blood. A few droplets smeared on Zero's body when they made love, but both vampires didn't care right now.

Zero groaned as he felt Kaname's seed shoot deep into his body and panted, releasing his hold on the pureblood's neck. His hand smeared against the wound he made and Zero gazed at his hand, mesmerized at the look of blood running down his hand.

Kaname leaned forward and placed soft gentle kisses across Zero's jaw, letting his fangs brush across the skin. It was a sign that Kaname wanted to bite him. The hunter moaned softly, allowing Kaname to kiss and nip the skin on his throat, before the pureblood sank his fangs smoothly in; an action that happened often.

Zero exotically licked the blood off his hand when Kaname pulled away and said, "Want to go again?"

--

Zero was sore.

Sure, he was sated; sure, he was happy; sure the pureblood was sleeping on top of him after several long bloody foreplays and sessions of passion. But nevertheless, it had made him sore. Zero flinched and shifted slightly as he felt Kaname shift inside him.

Dried blood decorated the sheets, the pillows and their bodies. (In one case, Kaname had taken him so hard, he started bleeding down there) Zero was sure that the nobles in the Moon Dorm could smell it. It was defiantly an enticing smell to both vampires.

Zero winced as he shifted upwards, forcing the pureblood out of his extremely tender body. He stood up, using the wall for support as he shifted towards the bathroom.

He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the spacious and warm bathroom, not enjoying the feel of Kaname's cum slip out of his body mixed with his own blood. It was kind of embarrassing and, at the same time, kind of pleasant.

Stumbling towards the facet, Zero leaned on the edge of the bath as he turned the water on. He waited till the water filled half the bathtub and then slipped in, supporting his wait with his arm on the edge of the tub instead of his legs. He found it too painful to stand right now.

He winced as he spotted the number of bites the pureblood gave him in the past love-making session. Three… four… five… six… seven bites.

Zero shook his head, pleasantly, loving the way that they had felt in the time, but not so much now. He picked up a sponge and began scrubbing himself off with one hand, letting the water run and supporting his weight in another.

Two warm arms slipped around his waist and Zero shot an irritated look to the owner. Kaname smiled and gently took the sponge from Zero's hand and whispered, "Drink now."

Zero's fangs slid in, welcoming the blood and the healing properties the elixir carried with it. After a few sips, Zero moved away, now able to stand just a little more comfortably.

"Ow," Zero muttered as Kaname brushed a healing bite mark a little too roughly. Kaname gave him an apologetic look, but Zero brushed it off.

"Did you like it?" Kaname asked as he bathed both bodies slowly. Zero reached over and turned off the facet, before replying to Kaname's question.

"Of course I did," he said simply. He never blushed when Kaname asked that question anymore, only because he had heard it too many times before. Kaname was always -and always had been- good.

"That's good," Kaname murmured softly into Zero's ear, applying just a little bit of pressure to scrub a crust of blood off.

"Hey," Zero said softly, blushing slightly when Kaname moved lower onto his sides. Kaname smiled wickedly as he gripped the hunter's growing erection with his free hand.

"You're still hard," the pureblood whispered, "Maybe I should fix that…"

Zero glared and pushed Kaname to the edge of the tub, "Yes, why don't you?" Insufferable vampire!

Knowing that Zero was probably too sore to go again, Kaname knew what Zero was thinking. Zero smiled as he slipped a finger in the pureblood's body, watching the pureblood gasp sharply and clutch the edge of the tub. "Why don't I take you?"

Kaname moaned and said, "You can, but not in the water."

"Fair enough."

Zero jumped out of the water, half dragging, half carrying the pureblood out and laid Kaname on the floor of the bathroom, "I'll just take you like this." Slipping his finger in again, he dipped his head against Kaname's neck.

Kaname shifted, not at all uncomfortable with the position, but slightly unused to the feeling. Zero had not taken him as many times as he had taken Zero.

Kaname arched towards his lover as Zero prepped him slowly. "Zero… please…"

Zero smiled, slipping his fingers out and pushing himself in. Kaname gasped, moaning in desperation.

"Zero… more… Zero!"

The hunter complied, moving roughly and hard in Kaname's body. Kaname keened loudly and thrashed as Zero pulled Kaname so he was sitting on his lap. The pureblood slid both arms and rested his hands on Zero's shoulder blades, moving slowly at first, then speeding up.

Zero smiled, watching Kaname set the pace as he was still too tired to do so. Kaname never needed much time to recover from a session, being a pureblood, but he did.

Zero pushed the same time as Kaname and felt Kaname let out a rush of air. It didn't take too long for either of them to cum in each other's arms.

Trembling from the aftershock, Zero slid his arms under Kaname's and rested his cheek against Kaname's collarbone. Kaname's eyes softened in delight.

Staying there wasn't all too pleasant so both vampires stood up. Kaname felt Zero's seed drip from his insides and dipped his finger in the milky liquid. Watching Zero seductively, Kaname licked it off his finger.

Zero flushed and smacked Kaname over the head. The pureblood chuckled and sank into the water, now, somewhat chilly. Zero slipped into the water as well, relaxing against the edge of the tub.

Kaname slipped both arms around Zero's waist and pulled them together in the water. Zero willingly pressed his head against the pureblood's chest and sighed sleepily. The silver haired boy closed his eyes and slipped his arms around Kaname's back.

Kaname's eyes softened tenderly again and tilted his lover's chin to bring Zero into a smooth kiss. Zero leaned into the kiss, but Kaname was the one to deepen it.

Kaname broke it, nuzzling Zero's soft wet hair.

"I love you."

The pureblood froze. Zero had said those words before, but so very rarely; it caught him off guard for a second. A slow smile replaced the shock and Kaname whispered, "I love you too."

Zero sighed, contented. He wanted to stay here, but it would be more comfortable on the bed.

The hunter pulled away, and slipped out of the water, pulling a towel over his aching body. He shook his head getting the silver strands of hair out of his eyes and watched as Kaname did the same, pulling out the plug to the drain.

Drying off his body, he slipped on some pajamas that Kaname gave him and left the shirt open. He knew it would probably arouse Kaname when he woke, but didn't care all too much.

When he stepped outside, he found the room free of any blood as well as the scent of roses perfuming the room. His mind told him that Kaname had done it, but he was too sleepy to comment about it. Flopping down on the sheets, he blissfully pulled the covers over his sore body and slept.

Kaname emerged from his bathroom, smiling. He was half dressed, but didn't seem to care too much. The smiled remained on his face as he strode over to the clean bed. He had replaced it and burned the bloody sheets.

Sitting down on the bed, he stroked Zero's hair softly, feeling the wet strands come apart easily from his touch. Zero's eyes fluttered open and Kaname shifted so he was lying next to Zero. Zero turned to face him and buried his face in Kaname's chest, closing his eyes again. Kaname placed one hand on Zero's back, and closed his eyes as well.

After all, what was a little bloody passion between vampire lovers?

--

_A/N: Read and Review!_


End file.
